


The strength of souls

by RottenLetters



Series: Facebook Request [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Todos los errores de su pasado, presente y futuro lo alcanzan, y la persona que los paga es la persona que más ama.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Facebook Request [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358071
Kudos: 5





	The strength of souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiara_Polairix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/gifts).



> Hi~ El día de hoy no traigo prompt angst, pero sí angst -?- Esto es un pequeño Request de Facebook para Chiara Polairix, a la que agradezco profundamente por tenerme la confianza para escribir sobre su OTP.
> 
> Historia no beteada.

Albus sabe que se ha equivocado demasiadas veces, muchas más de las que puede contar, al final de cuentas no es más que humano; pero al ser un humano que tiene el poder que tiene, sabe que sus errores son más grandes y muchas veces tienen consecuencias tan dolorosas e irreparables hasta el punto que no sabe cómo repararlos. Es en esos momentos que desea tanto no ser él, simplemente ser un mago más, porque ya no puede más y está seguro que Theseus tampoco lo hará.

Sus ojos se alejan apenas del cuerpo de su esposo retorciéndose en medio de su sala de estar, los gritos de dolor resuenan en sus oídos y quedan grabados a fuego en su alma, recordándole que fueron sus acciones las que terminaron por hacerles eso; así que mira a Tom, de hecho, mira a Lord Voldemort, porque ya no es el chico que conoció en el orfanato tiempo atrás, es un hombre… Poderoso mago que está cobrando su venganza.

Se equivocó tanto con él… y lo está pagando viendo como lo que más ama en la vida es reducido a una suplicante masa que implora por la muerte, todo porqué vio en Tom alguien poderoso que podría suponer un obstáculo Gellert ¿al final de que le había valido? Tom había buscado por su propia mano el poder, él mismo había tenido que encargarse de Gellert y estaba a solo unos minutos de perder a Theseus para siempre, sí Tom no lo mataba pronto, no quedaría nada de él por estar tanto tiempo bajo la Cruciatus.

Mira el rostro de Tom, porque no quiere mirar a Theseus, no puede hacerlo ya, porque él si lo mira cuando es capaz de abrir los ojos, y todo lo que ve es la más absoluta decepción, pero ya no puede luchar; ha perdido su varita y las sogas de fuego que rodean sus muñecas lo mantienen anclado al suelo, la única salida que habrían tenido era Fawkes, pero su confiable amigo había aparecido para posarse en el hombro del chiquillo de ojos verdes de pie junto a Tom ¿también había lastimado a ese joven de rasgos finos y un rayo en la frente? No tiene idea de quién es y eso solamente hace que su corazón se apriete aún más fuerte, porque sabe que han habido personas que salieron lastimadas en sus planes, y es definitivo que hay más personas de las que es consciente, personas que quizá nunca miró a los ojos.

—Dime Dumbledore ¿crees que tu amante merece una muerte rápida? ¿o debería sentir cada gota de dolor que sentí en ese orfanato? ¿o quizá prefieres el de Harry en casa con sus tíos? ¿tú qué opinas Harry?

Harry deja de acariciar a Fawkes, para mirar al Lord con absoluta adoración, es la mirada que tenían los seguidores de Tom en el colegio, pero está libre de miedo, no hay ni un poco de preocupación o reserva de ser hechizado si hace el movimiento equivocado.

—Puede pagar por todo ¿después podemos darle la poción? —Albus no sabe exactamente de qué poción están hablando, pero la mirada orgullosa de Tom deja claro que no es algo agradable— Apuesto a que al Profesor le gustaría tomar la poción.

Dumbledore se queda helado, sus ojos azules anclados en los ojos verdes. _Profesor_. Ese chico estuvo en su colegio, pero está seguro que recordaría esa mirada _¿de dónde lo conoce?_

—A-al-bus —la voz de Theseus hace que un escalofrió recorra su espalda, de verdad quiere negarse a mirarlo, pero ¿cómo podría rehuir su mirada cuando es por su causa que están ahí? Lo mira a los ojos y el mundo se le cae en pedazos, el reproche es más que claro _¿qué fue lo que hiciste Albus?_ Quiere decirle que todo es un error, que no ha hecho nada tan horrible, pero Theseus lo conoce hace tiempo, su mismo hermano no fue más que un peón durante la guerra contra Gellert, así que está seguro que su esposo es capaz de al menos entender el odio y la saña con la que están siendo tratados.

Un rayo verde ilumina la sala y los ojos que suplicaban y reprochaban están vacíos. _Está muerto. Está muerto, como Ariana, como Gellert ¿todas las personas que ama tienen que morir? ¿de verdad merece eso?_

Se está volviendo loco y sus verdugos lo saben, pero no dejarán que el hombre que llora y grita con un dolor desgarrador tenga un descanso, tienen una pequeña poción que lo hará arrepentirse de incluso haber nacido.

**_(...)_ **

**_Londres. Agosto del 2002._ **

Harry patea una lata hacia el callejón, está furioso. Habían mantenido al chico Scamander vigilado con algunos mortífagos de bajo rango, el chico muggle no había necesitado nada más que una ojeada, así que habían bajado la guardia, y había pasado.

—¡Se suponía que no iban a estar juntos! —Harry mira a Draco furioso, quien simplemente se encoje de hombros, entonces se vuelve a Tom—¡Iban a sufrir! —Tom lo mira fijamente.

Ambos habían planeado acabar con la felicidad de Dumbledore, y por esa misma razón, Harry es incapaz de dejar pasar que el profesor muggle y el chico estén comprometiéndose. Lo entiende, pero tiene mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar a personas que ya no representan nada para él y su misión en el mundo mágico.

—Volvamos al colegio, tenemos cosas que hacer —Harry lo mira furioso, pero el mago simplemente desaparece, seguido por Draco y los demás mortífagos.

—¡Tom!

No lo entiende. Los odia. No deberían estar juntos. Deberían sufrir _¿por qué habían encontrado su camino a pesar de que no eran más que simples muggles?_ Es solo un momento, pero es suficiente; la respuesta lo golpea como sí siempre lo hubiera sabido.

Son almas gemelas, y el lazo entre ellos es tan fuerte que siempre se volverán a encontrar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Esta es una pareja que estoy conociendo y explorando gracias a la hermosa chica que me ha comisionado ya tres historias de ellos, y debo decir que me encanta absolutamente, y me ha hecho cogerle un poco de cariño a Dumbledore~ En todo caso si están interesados en que escriba algo en especifico de su pareja, pueden ir a mi pagina de face que es donde tomo los pedidos.
> 
> En todo caso estoy emocionada porque recibí el permiso para publicar esta belleza y quería que todos lo vieran porque realmente me gustó bastante, así que dejen un comentario aquí si les gusto, lean las etiquetas la próxima vez si resulta que es su NOTP, les agradezco mucho el haberme leído y les agradezco el doble si han comentado.  
> Los amo mucho~ Baibai~


End file.
